


Enough is Enough

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [118]
Category: Dollhouse, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any, <i>Reach out your hand / And accept my love / We've waited for too long /  Enough is enough / I want you now</i>"</p><p>Rodney and John are done waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough is Enough

That was it. The last date. Rodney had gone on dates with every single one John Sheppard’s imprints. As bizarre and wild and uncomfortable and funny as it had all been, the imprints had given him the go-ahead. He was free to date John.  
  
Now that he had John, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. Rodney parked the car in front of the house and glanced at John, sitting quietly in the passenger seat. Was that John beside him, or still FBI Agent John Ash? John could transition between one imprint and another in a blink.  
  
“So,” Rodney said, “thanks for a lovely evening. I -”  
  
John reached out, grabbed Rodney’s tie, and hauled him in for a kiss.  
  
Rodney made a noise of surprise, but then John’s hands were curled over his shoulders and he was licking his way into Rodney’s mouth and they were twisted uncomfortably over the center console and all of it came crashing down on Rodney: Dom’s flirty looks, Pianist’s breath on his skin, Traci’s bright laughter, Translator’s lips curling around foreign syllables, the way Architect _looked_ at him. Rodney _wanted_. He wanted John and every other part of him.  
  
They’d waited long enough.  
  
Rodney pulled back, gazed into John’s eyes, and the man opposite him was pure John Sheppard and no one else.  
  
“C’mon,” John panted. “Inside. My room.”  
  
“Your room?” Rodney protested reflexively.  
  
John leaned in and silenced him with another searing kiss. “It’s closer. Now come on.” And he was out of the car and at the front door in a few quick strides.  
  
Rodney fumbled to get the keys out of the ignition. The car screamed at him because he’d left the headlights on when he opened the door. He caught up to John at John’s bedroom door, and John was already out of his jacket and tugging off his tie with one hand, unbuttoning his shirt with the other.  
  
John and Rodney had seen each other in various states of undress countless times. It was a simple hazard of being in a military-like setting in an alien galaxy and traipsing around alien planets where private accommodations to dress weren’t available or the local population had very different - nonexistent - notions of modesty.   
  
This was different. Rodney watched each button fall open like he was a parched man in a desert and each inch of John’s skin was another fresh drop of water. John tossed aside his tie, shrugged off his shirt, and went to peel off his undershirt, but Rodney reached out, stilled his hands.  
  
“Let me,” he said.  
  
John said, “Only if you let me undress you first.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
Rodney had always felt self-conscious, being undressed around the other men on Atlantis, especially the soldiers like Evan and Ronon, who were all incredibly fit (a necessity of life rather than vanity, but they were no less beautiful for it). So when he stood bare in front of John, he was nervous, because John was a soldier too, but John was the kind of beautiful that toppled kingdoms and tempted the near-ascended. Rodney was just...Rodney. A little soft around the middle. Thinning hair. Good arms and shoulders, because physical fitness was a must for any gate-rated scientists too. But, as his sister had pointed out, he was no John Sheppard.  
  
Only John pulled him in for another kiss, hungrier and hotter than the ones before, and then he said, “You’re beautiful. I’m yours.”  
  
Rodney hesitated.  
  
John reached out, grasped Rodney’s wrist, and placed Rodney’s hand on his chest. “Go on. I’m all yours.”  
  
Rodney’s hands were shaking when he peeled off John’s undershirt, when he unbuckled John’s belt. John crowded close, mouthing along Rodney’s throat, murmuring encouragement, how much he’d wanted Rodney’s hands on his skin, how long he’d been in love with Rodney.  
  
In love.  
  
Rodney had known John was, John had told him once, though it was shaky in his memory.  
  
But to hear John say it like this, when they were close, breath mingling, hearts beating in rapid anticipation, was something brand new.  
  
“I love you too,” Rodney whispered. He divested John of the rest of his clothes rapidly, then lay back on the bed, guiding John with him, and when John was settled on top of him, he wrapped his arms around John and kissed him, and he said, “I want you now.”  
  
“Any time you want,” John whispered back, and those were the last coherent words either of them had for the rest of the night.


End file.
